Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to antenna devices.
Wireless communication techniques are implemented in various ways, such as wireless local area network (WLAN) represented by Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, and near field communication (NFC), as well as by commercialized mobile communication network access technologies. Mobile communication services have evolved from the voice-centered first-generation mobile communication services to the fourth-generation mobile communication networks, enabling Internet and multimedia services. Commercial next-generation mobile communication services are expected to be offered through an ultra-high frequency bandwidth of a few tens of GHz.
Further, as communication standards such as WLAN or Bluetooth are widely used, electronic devices, e.g., mobile communication terminals, come with antenna devices that operate in various frequency bandwidths. For example, the fourth generation mobile communication service is operated in a frequency bandwidth of, e.g., 700 MHz, 1.8 GHz, or 2.1 GHz. Wi-Fi is operated in a frequency bandwidth of 2.4 GHz or 5 GHz, and Bluetooth is operated in a frequency bandwidth of 2.45 GHz, although slightly varied depending on their protocols.
Commercially available electronic devices, e.g., TVs and other large-sized electronics to small electronics such as portable terminals, have an increased screen size accomplished by reducing the bezel. Further, in order to provide constant service quality in a commercial wireless communication network while increasing the speed of radio communication and data transmission with diverse external devices, the antenna device of an electronic device needs to provide a high gain and wide beam coverage. The next-generation mobile communication service with a high-frequency bandwidth of a few tens of GHz may thus require higher performance than the antenna device used in the legacy commercial mobile communication services. For example, a higher frequency bandwidth of a radio signal may more quickly transmit a high volume of information. However, as the frequency bandwidth is increased, the straightness of the wireless signal is increased. Accordingly, the wireless signal may be reflected or blocked by an obstacle or its arrival distance may be shortened.
However, the recent trend for electronic devices is to transmit a higher volume of data more rapidly while still installing or positioning the antenna device into a limited size or shape. Further, as the bezel size of the electronic device is reduced and the screen size is increased, the installation space for the antenna device that is placed to radiate in the front direction is gradually reducing. However, a change in the installation position of the antenna device may render it difficult to secure an antenna radiation efficiency.
Further, the electronic device equipped with various antenna devices such as a mobile communication service, Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, and NFC, may have difficulty securing stabilized communication performance in an ultra-high frequency bandwidth.
Proposed are techniques of putting the antenna devices with an antenna radiation efficiency in a display device in a slim, reduced-bezel electronic device. The display device has a touchscreen panel; therefore, electromagnetic waves radiated from the touchscreen panel may interfere and negatively affect the antenna modules.
Further, the display panel or touchscreen panel in the display device may generate about 1 MHz drive pulses that may cause high frequency interference. That is, when two or more radio frequency (RF) devices come along, the devices may experience deteriorated performance due to securing isolation therebetween.
Further, in the case of an antenna device with a conductive grid shape, as the conductive grid has a high surface resistance, an excessive loss may occur in the power feeding portion. Resistance is proportional to the length per unit area (resistance=length/cross section area). Accordingly, as the conductive grid of the antenna device has a higher resistance, the efficiency of the antenna device is decreased.
The conductive grid may be provided in the antenna area of the antenna device. When the conductive grid includes a resistance component, the antenna modules may go through sharply reduced efficiency, radiation performance, or even an operation failure.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.